Where is my girl?
by Banjir TomatCeri
Summary: Kado kecil dari para Panitia Contest BTC II untuk para juara 2 dari masing-masing kategori dengan penname, Kira Desuke, Celluba dan Michelle Aoki. Semoga senang dengan pemberian sederhana kami. Selamat membaca Savers.


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Pairing: SasuSaku**_

_**.**_

_**Where's My Girl?**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**_

_**.**_

_**********Juara 2 dari kategori '**__** Semi-canon**_'dengan penname '_**Celluba'**_ yang berjudul '_**Smile'**_

_**.**_

Hari ini adalah hari libur, hari di mana aku tidak masuk sekolah. Ya, hari minggu. Err, semua orang juga tau, tapi bukan itu intinya. Intinya di sini adalah, hari minggu ini aku… pertama kalinya mengajak seorang gadis pergi bersama denganku. Dan uniknya, aku tidak yakin dengan ajakanku ini.

Semoga Tuhan senantiasa membantuku. _Amin._

Kau lihat sendiri? Aku dengan bangganya berdiri dihadapan cermin―yang kau tahu sendiri untuk melihat pantulan diriku, melihat apakah penampilanku sudah bagus atau sangat bagus. Eh?

Sebenarnya, kami berdua sepakat untuk keluar bersama jam tiga. Tapi, aku tak tahu, sekarang masih jam satu. Hei, kenapa jam berjalan sangat lambat? Atau aku yang terlalu cepat?

Oh, lupakan.

Jangan tanya kenapa kali ini aku terdengar cerewet. Uchiha Sasuke, cerewet? Maaf, karena saat ini kau tahu sendiri aku sedang gugup. Kau tahu gugup? Aku gugup karena sebentar lagi―_err_… dua jam lagi akan bertemu dengannya. Gadis manis yang kusukai―

―Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

_**Ttuuut Ttuuut Ttuu**__―_

"Hn?" sahutku ketika mengangkat telepon dari seseorang―ah, kusebut saja, Haruno Sakura.

"_Err_… _Sasuke_-_kun sudah siap_?" tanya gadis itu diseberang sana. Kau tahu-lah, karena apa sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman? Hn, karena aku senang. Aku―

"_Sasuke-kun_?" tanyanya lagi ketika tak mendengar sahutan dariku. Sedikit membuatku tersentak tapi segera kujawab pertanyaannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau sudah siap?" oh, bagus sekali. Aku tak boleh gugup di depannya.

"_Aku sudah siap, Sasuke-kun_," ucapnya ceria.

"Baguslah. Tunggu aku di rumahmu," ucapku. Setelah mendengar kata 'iya' darinya, aku pun memutuskan hubungan telepon dengannya. Tak butuh berlama-lama lagi, segera kutancap gas mobil _sport_-ku dan menjemputnya di rumahnya.

Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. _Fuuuh._

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, ketika bertemu dengannya aku tidak bisa berkata-kata―katakan saja 'gugup'. Saat ini pun keadaan menjadi hening karena tak satu pun dari kami memulai pembicaraan. Bukannya tak mau, tapi aku tak bisa. Dan fokus menjalankan mobil ku jadikan satu-satunya alasan untuk ini.

Sejenak kulirik gadis itu melalui sudut mataku. _Err… _dia memang selalu cantik.

Tapi, jangan mengira aku menyukainya karena kecantikannya. Bukan itu―tapi aku memang tulus menyukainya dari hatiku, ya, dia istimewa di mataku.

Salahkan bibirku yang begitu sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Ck.

"_Err_… Sasuke-_kun_ ingin mengajakku ke mana?" kudengar ia menyahut. Sejenak kulirik lagi. Oh, dia menatapku.

"Hanya ke tempat sederhana. Di Taman tengah kota."

"Tapi aku suka tempat itu, _kok_! Aku suka datang ke tempat itu walau akhir-akhir ini sudah sangat jarang. Bagiku, tempat itu selalu istimewa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Baguslah kalau dia suka.

"Aku juga suka―saat tempat itu sepi tanpa pengunjung. Tempat yang bagus untuk _refresh_―"

"_Pfffft_―kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah suka dengan keramaian? Haha, aneh!" ia terkiki geli, membuat matanya menyipit. Ia juga terlihat menahan tawanya―ada yang lucu?

"Aneh? …Aku?"

Kulihat ia kembali menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk mantap―sangat mantap. Baiklah kalau itu maumu.

Tuhan, apakah aku masih terlihat _cool_?

"Sasuke-_kun_ lucu sekali~" ucapnya sambil meraih pipiku dan mulai menarik-nariknya gemas. Sedikkit terasa sakit, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan sensasi lembut dari tangannya.

Eh?

Biasanya aku terlihat keren. Tapi ini―lucu?

"Saku―"

"Hihi~ maaf. Aku hanya gemas melihat wajahmu yang imut itu. Tapi, maaf kalau aku lancang," awalnya terkikik, tapi tiba-tiba kikikannya hilang saat ia kembali mengatakan maaf. Kulihat wajahnya tertunduk dan kembali terdiam seperti tadi. Hei, tadi kau bilang wajahku imut. Apakah sekarang wajahku berubah menyeramkan?

Dan lagi-lagi aku juga terdiam. Ikut terdiam. Tak tahu kenapa. Padahal ingin sekali aku bercanda dengannya.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa―harus mengatakan apa.

.

.

.

Ia duduk di sampingku. Duduk bersamaku di bawah pohon di pinggir danau buatan Taman tengah kota. Kulihat ia sibuk menatapi air danau yang jernih. Sementara aku hanya bisa meliriknya melalui sudut mataku.

Tapi baguslah, tempat ini masih sangat sepi. Aku suka keadaan ini. Hanya ada kami berdua.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku memulai pembicaraan? Bagaimana caranya aku… mengungkapkan perasaanku? Sungguh, ini sulit. Sangat sulit.

Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap ke bawah, sebut saja tertunduk. Aku memang tak pandai dalam hal ini. Tapi, aku menyukainya. Bagaimana? Sulit, 'kan?

Sesulit mencoba keluar dari penjara terketat pengawasannya di dunia. Oke, ini berlebihan.

"―_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_ melamun, ya?" kudengar gadis cantik di sampingku menyahutiku. Cepat-cepat aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tak ingin membuatnya menung―

"Dari tadi aku panggil, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menoleh."

―gu. Ya, tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Tapi yang barusan dia bilang sudah sangat jauh dari misi yang satu itu.

"Maaf. Ada apa?" dasar bodoh. Kenapa menanyakan itu? Ck, bibirku tidak sabaran saja. Eh?

"Sayangnya, ikan besar yang tadi ingin kulihatkan kepadamu sudah kembali menyelam. Jadi, sudah tak ada lagi. Y-ya," jawabnya sedikit ragu. Aku melihat ke pinggir danau, berharap agar ikan itu kembali. Hei, jangan menampakkan wajah kecewa. Aku mohon.

Segera aku mencari sesuatu menarik lainnya yang bisa membuatnya kembali senang. Kusapu pandanganku ke segela arah, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Oh ayolah. Dan, kuharap dia suka kupu-kup.

"Lihat kupu-kupu yang terbang itu. Lebih menarik dari pada ikan," sahutku sambil menunjuk ke samping―tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang yang melindungi kami dari terik matahari.

"Warnanya… cantik sekali, Sasuke-_kun_…" kudengar ia terpukau. Benarkah? Cepat aku melihat ke wajahnya, dan benar, ia tengah tersenyum sambil menatapi kupu-kupu itu. Kupu-kupu berukuran sedang dengan warna kuning-hitam dan sedikit dibumbui warna orange.

Melihat senyumnya, aku juga ikut tersenyum. "Secantik wajahmu."

"E-eh?"

Kulihat ia kaget mendengar kalimatku barusan. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyahutinya lagi. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika ia bertanya nanti. Mungkin aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn, maaf. Kau haus?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kulihat ia mengangguk pelan-malu-malu. Ah, dia tambah manis saja jika melakukan itu. Segera aku berdiri dari tempatku dan sejenak mencari toko yang sudah buka. Ya, ingin membelikannya sebuah minuman untuk sekedar melepas dahaga.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa beli sen―"

"Tak apa. Tunggu sebentar," ucapku. Sejenak tersenyum tipis ke arahnya setelah itu menuju ke sebuah toko yang sudah buka. Tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

.

.

.

Ini yang tidak kusuka, saat tempat yang tadi hanya ada kami berdua kini sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Ya, lihat saja. Banyak orang yang duduk santai di pinggir danau―dimana-mana. Bahkan di sampingku juga banyak orang-rang yang tengah menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Karena hari memang sudah sore. Pengunjung datang pada waktu sore seperti ini.

Dan ini hanya bisa mengganggu rencanaku. Ingat, aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku. Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat ramai seperti ini. Oh, Tuhan, lancarkanlah semua kegiatanku.

Mungkin lebih baik aku mengungkapkannya sekarang. Ya, sekarang. Kembali aku merasa sangat gugup. Tapi, aku tetap harus melakukannya.

_**Greep**_

Segera ku tarik tangan mungilnya pergi dari tempat ramai ini. Menuju tempat yang lebih sepi dan nyaman. Tak peduli bagaimana dia meronta-ronta di belakangku. Maaf, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya dengan lancer.

Aku bertekad untuk mengatakannya lebih lembut dan lancar padanya―karena ini berkaitan dengan perasaan dan harga diriku sebagai seorang Sasuke. Aku harus berani. Hanya mengatakan kalimat sependek itu saja, pasti aku bisa. Ya, aku harus bisa menatap mata indahnya itu.

'_Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, Sakura_.'

Sudah sampai.

Tempat yang cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang atau keluarga yang sedang piknik. Tak apa. Segera ku tarik kembali ia agar berhadapan denganku―agar bisa saling bertukar pandang. Karena, inilah saatnya aku ha―

"Kau siapa?!" kagetku sambil melempar kasar tangan seorang… lelaki yang entah kenapa bisa kugenggam. Segera aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena tidak melihat situasi. Apa yang barusan kulakukan?

_Shit_. Tatapan lelaki berumur itu sangat menjijikkan. Dan kenapa masih di situ? Astaga, semoga jantungku tidak copot.

Dengan sangat kaget aku mencoba menyapu pandanganku ke seluruh sudut taman―agak jauh dari danau. Tapi, aku tidak melihat gadi manis-ku itu. Astaga, kemana dia?

Cepat aku menoleh ke arah lelaki berumur itu, kulitnya hitam matang―_err,_ menjijikkan. "Kau. M-mana… mana gadisku?"

"Bukannya aku?" sahutnya sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arahku.

_Hoek_.

"Maaf, kau boleh pergi. Aku salah menarik tangan orang," ucapku sambil sedikit-sedikit melangkah mundur. Sungguh, dia begitu menjijikkan. Ya ampun, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Ck, mungkin aku terlalu gugup jadi sampai begini jadinya? Astagaaa.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana? Kau menyukaiku, ya?" ucapnya sambil mendekat. Jangan-jangan dia ban―

"Maaf, pak. Dia temanku, dan kami harus cepat-cepat pulang," kudengar suara lain memasuki indra pendengaranku. Juga kurasakan sebuah tangan mungil tengah menggandeng tanganku tiba-tiba. Membuatku sedikit tersentak. Dengan pelan aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

'_Sakura?'_ batinku kaget sekaligus malu. Ini sangat memalukan.

"Oh, nona. Dia sendiri yang menarikku, mungkin dia menyukaiku―"

"Ahaha~ kau lucu, pak. Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan badannya sejenak setelah itu menyeretku kembali ke parkiran mobil. Hah, sial. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah. Kenapa ini terjadi dihadapan Sakura?

Sungguh, ini sangat memalukan. Semoga tidak terulang lagi.

.

.

.

"_Pppfffftt―_hahahaha! Yang tadi itu lucu sekali, Sasuke-_kun_! Haha!" tawa Sakura meledak ketika sampai di kamarnya―mengijinkanku ikut masuk ke sana. Ia cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuhnya sambil masih tertawa lepas. Membuatku semakin tidak _mood _saja. Langsung saja kubuang diriku ke atas bantal empuk milik Sakura.

Hhh, aku sangat kesal.

Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanaku?

Pasti wajahku sudah sangat suram sekarang. "Lebih baik aku pulang daripada harus mendengar tawamu yang―"

"HAHAHA!"

"―yang semakin besar saja."

"_Pfft_―maaf Sasuke-_kun. _Tapi, itu lucu sekali! Hihihi~"

Sudahlah. Aku tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan mulai bertapa―memikirkan hari-hariku selanjutnya agar tidak menjadi buruk. Berada di sini juga aku tidak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa nyaman? Ini kamar seorang gadis, dan aku memasukinya?

Oh, ini juga baru pertama kalinya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapku sambil kembali menegakkan tubuku yang tadinya duduk. Memperbaiki ekspresi wajahku yang tadinya sangat suram dan kusut. Mendengar ucapanku, sakura juga cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya―menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Mungkin, _err…_ masih ingin aku berada di sini?

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku mau pulang. Terima kasih sudah menerima ajakanku, sampai jumpa," pamitku padanya. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuknya, setelah itu mulai melangkah menuju pintu kamar ini.

Tapi, langkahku mau tidak mau harus berhenti, sebuah tangan menarik jaketku dari belakang. Aku tahu itu tanganmu, Sakura.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Kalau kuperhatikan ia tidak senang melihatku pergi dari sini. Eh? Ia menundukkan kepalanya, entah karena apa. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan mengajakmu keluar bersama lagi. Itu hanya merepotkanmu, 'kan? Hn, maaf, Sa―

_**Greepp**_

"Eh?" aku sedikit tersentak melihat perlakuannya yang secara tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku senang mendapatkan pelukannya. "Kau kenapa, hn?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat senang jalan bersamamu. Dari dulu aku mengharapkan itu," ucapnya. Tapi, apa maksudnya pelukan ini? "Aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_."

EH?

Seperti tertusuk pedang dari belakang ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Sungguh, aku merasa ini tidak adil. Aku sudah menyusun rencana dari awal, tapi, kenapa malah dia yang mengatakannya duluan? Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah laki-laki. Bukan laki-laki namanya kalau aku… takut mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri.

Bukannya barusan aku dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan?

Aku membalas pelukan itu, mendekapnya juga semakin erat. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu duluan, bukan kau, Sakura."

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, aku sangat menyukaimu, Sakura."

Kulepaskan pelukan hangat itu, lalu melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya. Menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Setidaknya, aku sudah lega.

"Sasuke-_kun_ lucu kalau seperti ini."

"Eng? Lucu apa?"

"Wajah Sasuke-_kun_ seperti… memerah. Lucu sekaliii~"

Terserahlah kalau itu mau―APA? MERAH? Oh, tidak.

"Awas kau, Sakura," gumamku sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, menatap matanya dalam―penuh makna. Sudahlah, bukannya bibirku sedari tadi tidak sabar? Eh?

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn, kau milikku sekarang."

Sedikit lagi bibir kami bertemu, ya, sedikit lagi. Kulihat ia juga tidak sabar dengan ini. Dan―

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

"Sakura-_chan_?"

_SHIT!_ Oh Tuhan, aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada-Mu jika Engkau segera menghilangkan kami dari tempat ini. Gawat~

.

.

.

END!


End file.
